The Child of Three Kingdoms
by Atheros
Summary: 14-year-old Adrianne was a normal kid, if you consider having 3 mental disorders and the fate of the world on your shoulders normal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm making a completely new series. It is based on the merging of the Kane Chronicles and the Heroes of Olympus ( I couldn't find the Heroes of Olympus category so I picked Percy Jackson) series. This happened after they defeated Apophis and Gaia. Some of the characters in those series are used here.

Heir to the Throne series book 1: The Child of Three Kingdoms

Chapter 1: I (accidentally) blew up the neighbourhood market place

A male voice inside my head kept nagging that it wasn't my fault. Yeah, it seemed weird when you considered the fact that I never heard that voice before but, truth is, I don't even find that remotely weird compared to what has been happening lately.

I'm sorry, where are my manners?

Hi! My name is Adrianne, I'm not what people call fat but I am a bit pudgy in the middle. I have brown eyes (kinda squinted, like most Asians have) and mildly curly brown hair and, as of now, I am running for my life.

Don't feel bad, I run for my life all the time. Though usually only for P.E. when the coach is yelling me to run or else she'll write a letter to my parents, but I never run because I'm being chased by angry, ugly, and a downright frightening pack of winged merchants yelling, "She's the one! Don't let her escape!"

Or

"Don't let her get away! We need her alive!"

Yep, that definitely topped the male voice at my weirdest things I've ever seen or heard chart.

I guess it all started about 2 months ago, when I turned 14.

It was a Saturday morning; the usual bird-chirping sounds I hear everyday woke me up and I saw that it was sunny outside.

"Perfect," I thought, "good conditions for an awesome birthday party."

On my desk was my laptop that kept repeating "you only have 5 percent left of battery charge". I made a quick mental note to charge it after I brushed my teeth and did my usual routine. I went downstairs and saw that no one was around.

Typical, I thought. I shouldn't be surprised. You see, my family leaves home early especially on Saturdays. My 2 brothers (Neil and Tim) have Tae-Kwon-Do practice and my mom and dad scheduled their business meetings early.

Before the "accident", we were currently living in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.

I said "happy birthday to me" while making my cereal when-SURPRISE! My family was behind me and I almost spilled my milk.

"Happy Birthday Adrianne!" they said in unison (practicing huh?) and took a photo of what was possibly the worst "bad hair-day" I had in my life.

The rest of the morning and afternoon were pretty much the same, my brothers didn't attend their Tae-Kwon-Do class and my mom and dad stayed home. It was one of those days that you thought should never end.

Anyway, everything was normal. I got a few birthday presents from my relatives (I was home-schooled, by the way).

My mom and dad gave me a weird-looking, four-sided, golden die (shaped like a pyramid with a triangle base). It had an owl's face on one side, a shield and sword on another, a crossbow with ancient Greek and Latin inscriptions on the third side and a staff with hieroglyphs on the last side.

The Greek and Latin inscriptions were somewhat odd, I had the feeling that I knew the meaning but I couldn't read more of it because it was too small.

The hieroglyphs, on the other hand, were loosely translated to "petekh", overthrow in English, I knew because one of my dad's hobbies was reading about the Ancient world and its many alphabet variations. Suffice to say, some of it rubbed off on me. It was a cute present. My dad said if I needed good luck, the mini-golden pyramid would give it to me.

Funny, I never thought my dad believed in luck.

A few hours later, we got ready for my birthday dinner. Only my family was invited; mom, dad, me and my two brothers.

While we were walking the streets of Kuala Lumpur, I saw an old man with jet-black hair in a leather jacket and blue denim pants. He looked liked he could eat a buffet and still be hungry.

He walked right through me, and I don't mean that he walked pass my side or anything, He _literally _walked right through me. Before that, I saw his eyes. They were red like ketchup with big, black olives dipped in. I turned around and looked back, he wasn't there.

Aw well, might've been my imagination

The rest of the night was weird. I felt like time was going slow. I didn't even remember eating anything, and I have the feeling that someone was watching me.

So, this went on for 2 months, on some occasions, I had nightmares about a lake of fire, a hippo, five teenagers and the man with the red eyes.

My mom and dad didn't even act like themselves, they (mom, dad and my two brothers) were always whispering behind my back. Sometimes, I caught mom holding something shiny, like a coin( I'm OCD, even the most littlest things bother me. It's ironic because I don't even mind having a dirty room), and hurriedly hiding it inside a lined box when she caught me staring.

My dad and brothers were sometimes home late than usual and looked exhausted. Come to think of it, my parents look more exhausted than usual when they were coming home. Something was definitely up, and I wanted to know.

Which brings us to the present time, remember that shiny coin? I found where she hid it. It was when my parents went to a business meeting and I was home alone. My brothers were at school, I was homeschooled mainly because I sometimes act up, throwing fights with my past classmates, getting trouble with my teachers. I was a bit dyslexic. Recently, my doctor diagnosed me with mild ADHD. He said that in some teens it was normal while they were growing up.

The "coin" was in my parents' bathroom. And it wasn't in the most hygienic location either. And no, I won't tell you where it was (haha)

It was indeed a coin, a Greek drachma. Like one of those coins you see in museums. It had an uneven surface (probably from when it was forged) but, other than that, it was in great shape. It was polished like it was made yesterday.

Then it hit me, are my parents artifact thieves? Probably not. What can you expect? I think outside the box sometimes.

I wanted to take a closer look at it. Fortunately, I was ordered to go to the local marketplace to see if there were any vegetables and chicken left for me to buy so, I got to observe it along the way. I still felt like there was someone watching me, like that man I "saw" on my birthday. When I got there, I went straight for the chicken booth.

And then my life turned upside-down.

While paying for the chicken (1 whole chicken!), I accidentally gave the lady the Greek drachma. It was foolish of me, but something made me do it, like "the force". She looked at it like it was some sort of a joke, then she exploded.

I know what you're thinking, it's not that nasty guts-all-over the floor thing, she turned a blinding orange colour and then finally (with the most dramatic "BOOM" sound, of course) she exploded.

The merchants looked at me in a sort of awe-struck, angry expression. I then heard a loud crunch.

I'm gonna skip the part where they morphed into the ugly winged merchants, it's just too disgusting.

So, back to me running away. The voice inside my head urged me to go back to my house. It told me that it wasn't my fault.

"_You're too curious, but it still isn't your fault_" the voice said

"_Yep, I heard you say that for the billionth time. I've always been curious, but I need no reminding so, shut up_." I retorted ( I was thinking of it. Wouldn't want to look crazy in front of winged merchants do I?)

Somehow the merchants stopped. I looked back, nothing was there. Not even a single person (or creature, for that matter) was behind, in front or even beside me. The whole street was peaceful, no cars were there.

I still ran though, I'm not taking any chances.

I reached my house, mom and dad was waiting. They looked grim, like I did something wrong. (Alright! I did do something wrong, happy now?)

"So, did you get the chicken?" my dad began, he said so casually that I didn't dare reply. I knew that whenever my dad talked like that, something was gonna happen.

"Also, did you know that you are in great danger now?" my mom said, as casually as she could but I could still tell she was nervous.

I replied, "I didn't, on both of your questions. I didn't get the chicken or knew that we are in great danger."

"We need to get you someplace safe, it's the only way you'll understand." My mom said.

"We need to warn the lady, we'll go to _Kinabatangan_ floodplain. She'll meet us there." My dad said.

Before I could reply, I was overcome by drowsiness. It was a horrible feeling.

I saw my dad's grim face before I shrank to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:** I (sort-of) meet the moon-eyed-woman**

So, while unconscious, I dreamt of some pretty disturbing stuff:

Judging by the landscape and the pictures I've seen, I was in Egypt.

At least I think I was, because I was in a cave. First hint though: the people in the cave.

The people I saw in the dream looked like priests, the kind the Egyptians had back in ancient times. They were chanting something even I can't understand. Glowing hieroglyphs surrounded the walls like holograms.

Then someone else appeared.

She was dressed in a Greek chiton. Her face was young looking but at the same time it looked like it was shifting from a young girl, a teenager, an adult, and finally an old woman. She looked pale but she was beautiful.

Just when I thought things wouldn't get any weirder, she looked directly into my eyes and asked:

"_Do you understand what they are saying?" _

Normally, I wouldn't talk to strangers especially if their eyes were like moons but, I was already in trouble with my parents.

"_No, but they look like they're chanting." _I said.

"_Well, it looks that way. But still, you should understand. The great gathering is coming. Prepare yourself. Your decisions cannot be undone."_

Before I could even answer, I woke up.


End file.
